1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wearable electronic device including a communication circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of portable electronic devices with communication functions has been increasing amongst many people. In recent years, types of such electronic devices have been evolving to include wrist appliances or wearable forms of electronic devices. External shapes of such electronic devices are diversified into many styles. Thus, it is necessary to prepare various types of components of such wearable electronic devices in various locations and/or patterns.
Near field communication (NFC) circuits, for example, are generally disposed at rear sides of electronic devices. As the frequency characteristics of NFC are weak in wavelength transmittance, NFC circuits are generally disposed at the outermost sides of electronic devices. Due to functional degradation by interference with other communication circuits, NFC circuits are generally placed far from the front sides of electronic devices. For that the above reasons, the NFC circuits are usually disposed in rear cases or battery compartments of electronic devices.
However, placing NFC circuits in such locations may be inconvenient for users of wearable electronic devices. For example, when an NFC circuit is placed at a rear side of a smart watch, a user may be required to take the smart watch off the user's wrist whenever using NFC functions of the smart watch.